


Glam-100 Drabbles

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Bus - Adam/Tommy

White noise. That's how Whole Lotta Love feels like when you've smoked a little pot. 

Tommy is sprawling on the sofa of the bus, his head in Adam's lap. Adam is singing along with Plant until Tommy gives him back the joint. 

They are the last ones awake, and these are the moments Tommy loves the most. He has Adam all to himself. 

Adam pulls him up and shares the smoke, breathes into his mouth like they always do this. His heart wants to break free. He never wants this, yet it's everything he craves. 

He is doomed. Like always.


	2. Playing With Fire - Adam/Tommy

It was a bad idea, like all of his ideas that had something to do with Adam. They had flirted with each other since day one, but it had never gone this far. He'd said yes when Taylor joked about how they should play-fuck to show what's so cool about gay sex. Drinking was involved. Otherwise he wouldn't be on his hands and knees, Adam behind him, pushing him down and spreading his legs. They are fully clothed, but it doesn't help much. He's suddenly embarrassed, everyone watching, Cam whistling like it's a show in a titty bar. 

*

Adam's hand in his hair feels gentle compared to the harsh thrusts of his hips against Tommy's ass. He feels disoriented even though he tries to keep himself in their reality. Everyone is there, in Adam's hotel room, and the sounds and smells make him feel dizzy. He wants to open the balcony door because it's too hot in here. He tries to push back because he's sliding closer to the head of the bed, but Adam won't let him, just effectively makes him take it. Adam is saying something, but he can't listen; he concentrates on not letting go. 

*

The next words he hears because Adam turns him around gently. “It can be like this - or like this.” Adam pulls Tommy's legs around his waist, and then moves on top of Tommy, soft, patient, gentle, like it's the most beautiful thing ever. It affects him, and he can't hide it, not from Adam. A part of him wants to curse Adam, another part wants more. Adam's whole weight is on him, crushing him, his heart bleeding a little. He puts his hands in Adam's hair, and Adam kisses his neck. Still, he's able to follow Adam's cues.

*

When Adam stops moving and puts his forehead against Tommy's he knows what's going to happen next. He turns his head to the side at the same time with Adam, their foreheads still touching, and he smirks, just like he knows Adam is smirking. They are looking at Taylor. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?” Adam asks, warm and friendly. Taylor just stares at them, then nods, his mouth slightly open. Tommy knows he looks calm, but there's nothing calm about him. He wants to arch closer to Adam, and he wants Adam to move away. Neither happens. It burns.


	3. Puppet Master - Adam/Tommy

There's no balance between them. Never was. Adam could dictate his whole life, the only person who could make Tommy be whatever he wants. But Adam doesn't ask much from him because he knows, knows the power he has, knows what he could make Tommy do. 

That's why the crooked finger and the quiet “Come here” break his spine. 

He goes, takes what Adam offers. 

“Thank you for choosing me every time,” Adam whispers in his ear, and his heart quiets down, rests. They are good. 

He puts his arms around Adam's neck and whispers back, “Always.”


	4. Texting/Tweeting - Adam/Tommy

He's drunk-texting Adam. Ridiculous. He can't even remember what he wrote, but the text he gets back makes him look. 

_Tommy Joe, you're a cock-tease._

What? Fuck. He's a stupid man. He's in his hotel room. It's their second world tour, and they are in Japan. He missed this place. He missed the Glamily. He missed Adam's tongue in his ear. It hasn't been anywhere near his mouth, though. Adam Lambert does not repeat himself.

 _Come fuck me._ That's what he sent. Subtle, Ratliff, subtle. 

_No, I'm not_ , he sends back.


	5. Quiet - Adam/Tommy

It’s Adam’s birthday party, and Tommy’s leaving. Time to say goodbye. Adam takes hold of his hand, then kisses the knuckles, and suddenly, there’s nowhere to go. 

He’s so fucking lonely. 

The party is at its peak, everyone dancing and yelling over each other, and here they are, staring at each other without words. He wants to rise on his fucking tiptoes, wants what’s in Adam’s eyes, but he doesn’t dare. 

Adam does, just captures his mouth with his own, and there’s nothing he’d rather be doing. The pain he feels intensifies, almost crushes his beating heart. He holds on.


	6. Moonlight - Adam/Tommy

His skin is pale and perfect, smooth in the moonlight and precious under his touch. He’s breathing too, slow and quiet, so different from before. 

Adam wants to have and own, but that pale skin is not his to have. 

“Adam...?” Tommy stirs, opens his eyes. 

“Sleep. You had a panic attack.” He doesn’t stop stroking Tommy’s side, doesn’t pull his hand away, and Tommy smiles, moving closer, seeking warmth. 

“Why?” It’s a whisper.

Adam leans close. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Don’t leave.” Tommy takes his wrist, keeps it. 

“I won’t.” Adam listens to his breathing, how it becomes even.


	7. Infatuation - Tommy/Isaac

“You've lost your mind, you know,” Isaac said as he angled his iPhone.

Tommy just leaned back in the tub, feeling cocky. Sometimes, he just didn't care. “Just take the damn picture.”

Isaac did that, and then tweeted it for the world to see. “Adam's gonna kill us.”

Tommy grinned, the towel on his face slipping. He wanted to tell Isaac that he should go, that everything was fine, that they could continue later, after the bath. He didn't. Instead he took the bottle from the edge of the tub and drank.

“Are you drunk yet?”

*

Tommy nodded because hell yeah, he was drunk. He should be more drunk, though. This required a lot more alcohol in his blood, this thing they were doing. He wasn't even sure what they were doing, maybe nothing, maybe everything. Maybe Isaac was some kind of a lost piece of himself. 

It felt like that. 

“What's the story behind your ink?” Isaac asked, his voice closer all of a sudden and Tommy guessed he had sat on the edge of the tub.

“What do you mean?”

“You said once that it's for you, not for show. So...”

*

He grabbed the towel covering his eyes, and looked at Isaac. “The world is a scary place,” he said slowly, his voice soft. “This is my attempt to own myself, to own my fear.”

“Fear of what?” Isaac swallowed most of the words, but Tommy could still understand him. 

“Of the unknown, of the things that are out of my control, of sleepless nights and never-ending nightmares.”

Isaac touched his forearm, let his fingers slide over the DM rose tattoo. “Do you ever wonder...?”

He closed his eyes, still relaxed, still pleased. “Wonder what?”

*

Isaac said nothing for a while, just stroked Tommy's arm, then laughed. “When are we too much?”

Tommy smiled. He remembered Sophie and her beautiful smile, the way she looked at them fondly whenever they managed to be idiotic in her eyes. “Now?” he asked, but didn't mean it one bit. 

“I'm not joking when I say you mean the world to me.” Isaac sounded a little sad, and Tommy looked at him. Yeah, he knew that. “I don't meet people like you,” Isaac continued. “Not the kind who get me. She's the only one.”

*

Tommy kissed the fingers of his left hand and pressed them against Isaac's cheek. He received a gorgeous smile.

“They all think I'm a softie,” Isaac said, that smile lingering on his lips. “I so am.”

Tommy nodded. 

“Sometimes I feel like I'm too greedy. I want to have all the good things. I wouldn't mind if you moved in permanently.”

This time Tommy laughed because the words made him happy. He'd never had a place where he felt complete. The idea of such a place drew that laugh out of him. “It's a pretty thought.”

*

Isaac stopped touching him, just pulled his hand away, and sat there, looking in the direction of the door. Tommy wondered if he'd said the wrong thing, but then Isaac spoke. “Life should be a lot simpler. All the nice things should be under the same roof, all the pieces of you... I don't know.”

“What are you thinking now?” 

“That for some irrational reason I just want to kiss you. It's nothing... nothing like that. Just this urge to be close.”

Tommy didn't think, just put one soapy hand around Isaac's arm and pulled.

“Oh shiiit...”

*

“Hi,” he said to Isaac's startled face and then kissed him. Isaac was sitting in his lap in an awkward angle, and the kiss was far from hot and steamy. It was just Tommy needing and Isaac giving, and then it was nothing but them giggling. 

“You're insane,” Isaac said to him, grabbing the back of his neck. “In-sane.”

Tommy stuck out his tongue. “You love it.”

Isaac sobered, watching Tommy carefully. “I do.”

The first time they met they just clicked. This is them clicking every day for the past year and a half. 

*

Isaac's clothes were wet, his hair had soap in it, but who cared since his cellphone was sitting on the edge of the sink, safe from a watery grave. Isaac was breathing quietly, staring at Tommy, and yeah, this could easily turn into something else. Should it? That could be fun. It would also have consequences. 

Tommy reached for Isaac's ear, brushed his fingers against the side of his head, and Isaac swallowed. 

“I should go?”

Tommy just tilted his head, but said nothing. They should both go.

“I love her.”

He nodded, his skin humming. “Yeah.”

*

“Love you, too,” Isaac said softly, his eyes closed. 

That too. He pushed at Isaac, tried to help him out of the tub, but it wasn't so easy. Eventually Isaac had to pull his feet into the tub too, to wiggle his whole body between Tommy's thighs, and that was strange. 

“I can't believe I'm in this tub with you.” Isaac laughed. “Wait.” Isaac turned towards the sink, grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture of them both in the tub. He sent it to Sophie before Tommy could stop him. 

“What the fuck?”

*

Isaac gave him a cheeky smile. “She'll love it.”

“She already thinks I'm way too comfortable around you.”

“She already knows what I'd like to do.”

That shut Tommy up. He wanted to grab and take and have, but it wasn't his life, his right. 

Isaac stood up slowly, staring down at Tommy. “Yeah... She knows I want your gorgeous ass.”

“My ass?” He sounded weird, but it was because he was surprised. 

Isaac stepped out of the bathtub, found a fluffy towel, and started drying himself. “It's best to keep it this way.”

*

Of course he agreed. It would've been foolish to change anything. This was perfect. Everything they were together worked. 

“But if you ever decide you wanna live with the Carpenters the offer stands.” Isaac's smile was wide and genuine, and Tommy could only smile back. 

Isaac took off his wet clothes, twisted most of the water out of them, and went to the door. He turned to look at Tommy, his hand on the door handle. “See you after.”

Tommy thought about the offer, about his life in general, and nothing made it sound like a bad idea.

*

He lay in the tub until the water started getting cold, all the bubbles gone. He pulled the plug off and let the water out, then switched the shower on. He was deep in thought, but all those thoughts were out of his reach. He sometimes felt like a different part of himself did all the heavy thinking, and left all the not-so-difficult things for his conscious self. 

He stepped out of the tub, reached for his towel, and wrapped it around himself, around his shoulders. He was already getting cold. Being skinny and small sucked sometimes. 

Isaac was waiting.

*

Tommy peeked into the bedroom, saw Isaac sitting on his bed, his back towards Tommy, and warmth spread through him. “For a while,” he said out loud. “Okay?” He was lonely. Really fucking lonely.

Isaac turned, slow like in an important scene of some movie. “That would make us happy.”

He took a step closer to Isaac. “It would make me happy.”

Isaac stood and hugged him, pulled him so close Tommy could feel his heartbeats. He could get used to this. 

He sighed, and Isaac pushed his hair back, touched his face with soft hands.

*

Isaac kissed him, and it felt like a promise of things to come. He kissed back, not caring one bit that his towel was slipping. It wouldn't lead to anything anyway, but it felt so god damn good. 

And maybe he was a little wrong because it led to his heart shattering and mending itself over and over again, and he didn't know how to have these dreams. It didn't matter because Isaac knew. He made Tommy see it too, made it easy, made them easy.

“I wanna paint my room black.”

Isaac laughed in his ear. “Anything.”

 

THE END


End file.
